Noche en el bosque
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Lily Luna Potter lo desafío a quedarse una noche en el bosque, la noche de Halloween. Lorcan acepto, no pensó en las consecuencias de su decisión y ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero peligro. Este fic participa del Reto especial: Cuéntame una historia de terror, del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Noche en el bosque**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto especial: "Cuéntame una historia de terror" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Parte 1: El desafío**

Estaban sentados en torno a la fogata, formando un círculo irregular. Se las ingeniaron para conseguir algunos troncos ahuecados que usaron como asientos. En el centro las llamas ondeaban suavemente, se alzaban con sus brillantes matices y el crepitar de la leña se confundía con sus risas.

—Es hora de las historias de terror. —comentó Lily, con una mirada que guardaba más de una idea. —Ya nos hemos reído suficiente. Es noche de Halloween, ¿Y qué es una noche de Halloween sin buenas historias de terror? —al decir la última palabra, su rostro fue alumbrado por los matices rojos de la fogata.

Roxanne estaba sentada en el tronco continúo, con Lysander abrazándola por la cintura, alzo la mano para comenzar a narrar ella la primera historia de terror.

—Se dice que en Estocolmo, Suecia, existe un tren fantasma. Un tren plateado que solo recogía a los pasajeros que estaban a punto de morir. —narró con voz más cómica que tenebrosa. —Otras versiones afirman que quienes se tomen el tren, nunca más bajarán de él. Vagarán por todas las estaciones, como simples esqueletos.

James y Fred no sabían si echarse a reír o llorar por el desastre que era la leyenda del tren fantasma. Dominique y Louis escucharon atentamente y no hicieron ningún comentario, la sola idea de imaginar un tren fantasma, les erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—Eso no es una historia de terror. —dijo Albus, de forma elocuente. —Al menos no para nosotros. ¿Un tren muggle fantasma? Eso no cuadra en el mundo de la magia.

—Mi hermano tiene razón. —apoyo Lily con una sonrisa de medio lado. —Los muggles son fáciles de impresionar. Pero nosotros sabemos que solo seres humanos pueden ser fantasmas, aquellos que no han querido seguir el camino, los objetos no pueden ser fantasmas.

Las mejillas morenas de Roxanne de pronto de oscurecieron más. Lysander depósito un suave beso en la comensura de sus labios.

—Para mí ha estado genial.

—Entendimos par de tórtolos. —siguió Lily. —Pero ahora vamos a contar una historia de verdad.

Lysander, Roxanne, James, Dominique, Louis, Albus, Lorcan y Fred, se acercaron un poco más para escuchar con claridad a Lily. Ella tomó la varita y haciendo un hechizo el rostro se le iluminó de blanco completamente, enfocando cada una de las muecas de su cara.

—Hace algunos años, un matrimonio se traslado a una casa que quedaba en este mismo bosque. Tuvieron breves momentos juntos pero felices al fin y al cabo. Hasta que...

No terminó la oración, capto aún más la atención de todos.

— ¿Hasta qué? —quiso saber Dominique, quien estaba refugiada en los brazos de su hermano.

— ¡Hasta que violaron y asesinaron a la mujer!

Roxanne y Dominique soltaron un pequeño grito al unísono.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Albus, quien si estaba nervioso no lo demostraba.

—Una noche, para ser más exacta una noche de Halloween justo como esta, un hombre extraño llego al bosque, a este bosque, al bosque de ellos. —la atmósfera se torno densa de repente. —La muchacha estaba recolectando frutos cuando el hombre la encontró. Por supuesto ella era hermosa, una ninfa del bosque y el hombre no dudo en poseerla. Sabía que su belleza no sería nunca para él, así que decidió ponerle fin. Le abrió la garganta de oreja a oreja y dejo que se desangrará sobre la hierba. La tierra se bebió su sangre. —hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos color caramelo como dos platos redondos y llanos. —Su esposo no tardó en enterarse y juro vengarse del hombre que mancilló y arrebato la vida de su esposa. Por supuesto que nunca lo encontró pero desde entonces su fantasma vaga por este bosque, en busca del culpable. Dicen que se presenta ante los hombres y les hace una pregunta. Si la respondes bien pueden seguir con tu camino y te guiará hasta el final del camino... En cambio si la contestas mal, será tu fin.

Lorcan quien hasta entonces no había pronunciado una sola palabra hasta entonces, habló:

—No es más que un viejo cuento muggle. Por favor, díganme que ninguno de ustedes cree eso.

James y Fred que siempre eran los más valientes de la familia, estaban estáticos en sus lugares. A Dominique le castañeaban los dientes. Louis no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Eso crees, Scamander? Te desafío a permanecer la noche entera en este bosque. Si estas en lo cierto, no tienen nada que temer.

Lily y Lorcan se miraron de forma desafiante.

—Acepto tu reto, Potter.

* * *

**Parte 2: La noche**

Algunos minutos después de aceptar el desafió de Lily Potter, poco a poco se fueron marchando. Lysander se despidió de él y le dijo que lo admiraba por soportar aquella prueba. Lorcan le dijo que antes de lo que esperaba, amanecería y ellos podrían ir a buscarlo, para comprobar que no le sucedió nada.

Lo más interesante del desafió, al parecer de Lily Potter, era que no podía tener su varita, así que ella se la llevo.

Lo único que podía escuchar era el viento meciendo las copas de los árboles y las hojas secas. Lorcan observó a su alrededor, el bosque estaba completamente desierto, los frondosos árboles le impedían la mayor parte de la visión pero podía divisar un sendero de piedras y ramas que se desdibujaba poco a poco en el horizonte. Un pequeño zumbido le atravesó los tímpanos y de repente ya no estaba tan seguro como antes.

—Tienes que concentrarte. —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. —No es nada. Solo es mi imaginación.

El bosque era tenebroso y le ponía los nervios a flor de piel a cualquiera, pero Lorcan se mantenía bastante sereno.

Decidió que quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar toda la noche no le serviría de nada, por lo que comenzó a caminar sin una dirección definido. Solo dejo que sus piernas lo guiarán sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Él no tenía miedo, no tenía que ser un Gryffindor para ser valiente. Solo era una tonta leyenda que Lily Potter inventó en el momento para asustarlos y casi lo consiguió.

Escuchaba las ramas crujir bajo sus pasos. No sabía con exactitud la parte del bosque donde se encontraba y a decir verdad tampoco le importaba demasiado.

De un instante para el otro escuchó un arañazo metálico en uno de los troncos de los árboles. Alarmado observó de donde provino el sonido y sus ojos comprobaron una gran figura oscura que estaba junto al árbol y unos dientes podridos que sonreían en la oscuridad. Lorcan no se detuvo a analizar de qué se trataba, comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

De vez en cuando miraba hacía atrás, comprobando de forma alarmante que la figura oscura lo seguía sin parar. Luego escuchó unas palabras arrastradas que sonaban mazo menos así:

—Yo se que tú lo hiciste. Sé que fuiste quien me la arrebato. Te mataré. Lo haré.

Volvió a apresurar el pase, sintiendo como la sangre se le congelaba dentro de las venas. No importaba que se tropezara con las raíces de los árboles que sobresalían en el suelo, Lorcan volvía a ponerse de pie y corría más rápido que antes. Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba hacerlo de una u otra forma.

Esa figura, que no sabía exactamente que era, le estaba acusando de ser el culpable de la muerte de su esposa, cuando no era así. Nunca había temido por su vida pero ahora comenzaba hacerlo. Lo único que quería hacer era salir de una buena vez de ese bosque. El corazón le martilleaba desbocado dentro del pecho.

—No hay forma que escapes de mi y de mi bosque tenebroso.

Un rugido parecido al de una bestia salvaje, provino de la garganta de aquel ser extraño.

Lorcan tropezó con una raíz, el tobillo se le dobló y un dolor profundo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La figura avanzó aún más rápido y Lorcan supo que era su fin. Jamás debió aceptar el desafió de Lily Potter.

—Jamás te podrás librar de mí.

Sería su fin.

Dos ojos rojos como la sangre fue lo último que vio antes que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Parte 3: Cuando sale el sol**

Lorcan abrió los ojos con verdadera pesadez, sintiendo como si una manada de hipogrifos salvajes le hubiera pasado por arriba. Estaba acostado encima de la tierra húmeda y sus ojos le pesaban. Los primeros rayos dorados le dieron directamente en el rostro, haciendo que cerrará los ojos hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbrarán a la nueva luz.

_De seguro me quede dormido, _pensó más tranquilo.

Todo fue un sueño de mal gustado, una mala pasada de su mente, una jugarreta de su imaginación que no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Nada era real.

Nada sucedió.

Lorcan se puso de pie y volvió a hincarse por que un fuerte dolor como si mil agujas le atravesaran el tobillo izquierdo. El mismo tobillo que en su mente le dolió. Volvió a ponerse de pie y aún con el dolor punzando, se dirigió al tronco del árbol.

La marca del arañazo estaba tallada en el trono del árbol.

—Jamás podrás librarte de mí. —volvió a resonar la voz arrastrada.

Nada fue un sueño.

Todo fue realidad.


End file.
